Unexpected things
by Wildfire70
Summary: What happens when the daughter of Jack O'Neill finds out she's an ancient has powers and wasnt born on Earth and that shes not really his daughter. Follow her journy as she tries to find herself and has to deal with unexpected things and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 **First off I do not own anything other than my OC. This will be my first story so please give feedback so i know what i need to improve on and let me know what you would like to see in the upcoming chapter.**

24 years ago the stargate program had started. The program was to travel to different planets and learn about them. Jack O'Neill a 6 foot tall man around 34 years old with ivory skin and dirty blond hair walked down a long concrete hallway. The place he was in was known as the Cheyenne mountain complex and it was home to stargate command. Today they were going to try and dial a new gate address. There was much excitement in the air as they hoped to find something new and exciting. Jack brought his team into the gate room as they waited for the gate to activate. Soon the gate started to spin as symbols started to light up and lock into place. Once the last chevron locked the got activated. O'Neills team walks up the ramp and prepares to walk thru the gate as they begin to travel to the other planet. Once on the other side the gate deactivates. His team looks around and found complete destruction. Buildings were on fire some had been completely destroyed. It was unknown who had attacked this planet but O'Neill planed to find out. "Spread out and see if you can find any survivors" O'Neill said. Soon his team began to go off in all different directions as they searched everywhere seeing if their was anyone left alive. O'Neill couldn't figure out who would want to destroy this place as to him it looked like it was once a beautiful place. Soon one of his men heard some crying coming from one of the buildings. "Sir i think i found someone" called one of his men. O'Neill went toward the building as the crying got louder and soon he came into the building and saw on the floor a baby no older than 5 months old. He walked over to the baby and pick her up as she had stopped crying and found a note it reads "this baby is the last ancient left alive she has healing powers please keep her safe."

After reading the note he leaves the building and motions his men back to the gate. One of his men dials the gate back to Earth while O'Neill tries to comfort the baby girl. Now back on Earth O'Neil hands the baby to to be checked out. General Hammond then orders a meeting. "What did you find over their?"

"Total destruction i'm surprised the baby even survived that" O'Neill said to him. "Do you think the Gould did this" Hammond asked. "It's a possibility" O'Neill said to him. "I'm going to send an investigation team over to find out and to see if their are any survivors" Hammond said. The meeting was dismissed with O'Neill adopting the baby girl. He didn't know why he did it he just felt like he had to. O'Neill made his was down to the infirmary to see the girl. "Hows she doing Doc" he asked. "She's in perfect health and you can take her home now" Bates said. With that being said O'Neill took the little girl home and decided to name her Emma. Jack was excited about raising her and he liked to take a new journey and couldn't wait to see where this one might take him. Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Emma about her having healing powers and the fact that she wasn't born on Earth but if he did he wanted to make sure she was old enough to understand everything he told her. Once home Jack had brought everything he needed to take care of her for he had nothing. He quickly fed her and put her down for a nap for it had been a very long day for the both of them. Now Jack's new journey with Emma began and hoped that it would be a good one for he was already getting attached to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback i'm glad you like it so far. Let me know if you have any ideas i'd love to hear them.**

 **Chapter 2**

24 years later Emma is now all grown up. She had excelled at everything she did growing up. Once she learned her father was in the air force she to wanted to be in it to follow in his footsteps. Jack had never told her that she was adopted or the fact that she wasn't born on Earth but he did it to protect her. Now all grown up Emma had long black hair and the brightest blue eyes you have ever seen and olive skin she was about 5 foot 5. Emma rose quickly in rank and was now a major in the air force. One day Emma was out for her morning run and when she was halfway done someone grabbed her put a black sack over her head and knocked her out. Some time later she woke up in what seemed like a glass box. Outside the box a man walked up to it "who are you" Emma asked. "My name doesn't matter but you know something we want" the man said. "Like what" asked Emma. "The lost city of Atlantis where is it" he said sternly. "It's only a myth it doesn't exist" Emma said. The man was getting more angry with her for not telling him what he wished to know. "Please you know after all you're an ancient" he said to her. "What are you talking about" Emma said as she was now confused. "Didn't your daddy tell you such a shame you had to find this out" he said to her. Emma wasn't sure whether to believe him or not but if it was true why didn't her father tell her.

Meanwhile word of Emma's disappearance got to her father. Jack was panicking he didn't know who had her or anything. He rushed to the SGC to tell Hammond. Once there he rushed in to find Hammond but he already knew. "Easy Jack I already know we're doing everything we can to find her" he said to him. "But you don't understand" Jack said before being cut off. "I do understand Jack we will find her" he said to him. Jack nodded right now he felt so helpless his baby girl was out their and he didn't know if she was ok. Everyone worked together in order to find her but it wasn't looking so good. Back where Emma was they continued with the questioning but she wasn't telling them anything but then again she didn't know anything.

Days passed and they still hadn't found Emma but someone from the IOA came in with info on her where abouts. In Hammonds office stood a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. Hammond enters and smiles "what do you have for me" he asked her. "I have gotten word that the trust has her" she said to Hammond. "That's great do you know where they are holding her" he asks her. "As of right now no but there is a lot of activity at an abandoned warehouse about 25 miles from here" she said to him. "Ok im gonna get a team together and see what we find" Hammond said. With that being said Hammond got a team together and went to the warehouse. They stormed the place and found Emma in a glass box. The person who was questioning her laughed "if you open that door the whole place will blow" he said as he was taken away.

Emma got up and looked around as she seen people coming in but she didn't see her father. A woman with short blonde hair and ivory skin came up to her "Emma i'm Major Samantha Carter we are going to get you out of here" she said as some people began to work on defusing the bomb. "What about my father" Emma asks Sam. "He's at the SGC we will explain everything when we get you out" Sam said. The team worked hard trying to defuse the bomb and after about two hours they did. Sam got Emma out and were now on their way to the SGC. On the way their Emma couldn't help but wonder if all the things she heard were true and if they were why didn't her father tell her. She just couldn't understand why he would keep something from her but she thought that he was trying to protect her but she wasn't 2 anymore she could handle it.


	3. Chapter 3

As they drove Emma back to the SGC Emma couldn't help but feel like they had been in the car for days. No one said a word the whole ride there and she hated the silence. Soon they turned down a road that lead to a mountain. Above the entrance read Cheyenne mountain complex. She had never heard of this place and wondered what it was used for. They parked the car and Emma began to follow Sam inside. They got onto an elevator and took the long journey down to the 24th floor. Once they stepped of Jack was waiting for them. The elevator doors opened and Emma seen her father and went to him. "Dad" she said to him before hugging him. "What is this place" she asked him. "Let's go somewhere more private" Jack said to her. Jack took Emma to a private meeting room and they both sat down. "This place is known as stargate command. We have a device that lets us travel to different worlds it's call the stargate but there's more that i should have told you the people that built the stargate are known as the ancients you are an ancient the last one alive" he said to her as he sighed. "So what does that mean" she asked him. "You were not born on Earth and by blood you're not my biological daughter and you also have healing powers" he said. "Why didn't you tell me" Emma asked him. "I was trying to protect you" he said. Emma was a little hurt that he didn't tell her but he had his reasons.

"So now what" Emma asked her father. "Well im hoping that you would like to join the SGC maybe you will find out more on where you come from or even who your parents are" he said to her. Emma did like to join she would be able to learn more about herself. "I'd love to" she said to him. Jack smiled and began to show her around. Emma couldn't believe how big the place was. After he was done showing her around he saved the best for last that was the gate room. In the gate room stood a massive ring with symbols all around it. "My people built this" she asked him. "Yes they built thousands of them and placed them on different planets" he said to her. Emma was amazed at what her people could do but a part of her wondered why she was the last one left. Her father ever told her about the Goa'uld and of Anubis along with their plans to find the lost city. After the tour Jack took her to her room and gave her a new uniform. In her room she sat on her bed and smiled. A new journey in her life was about to begin and she couldn't wait to see where it took her

One month later Emma was all settled in and was enjoying her time here. Emma had been placed on SG1 they were at the forefront of all the action. One day Dr. Daniel Jackson found that their was an ancient repository and were going to the planet in the hopes to bring the device back and find the lost city. Sg1 3 and 5 were to go to the planet. They came up the ramp ready to leave. On the alien planet it seemed empty but their was lots of grass and no trees. Their was a large wall that you could walk under. Sg1 made their way their. Daniel presses the wall causing the face thing to appear causing Sam to jump back. Soon the came under attack. "Sir we can't let Anubis have what ever information is inside we have to destroy it" Sam said to Jack. Jack began to think he might as well do it again. Emma watches her father as he goes toward the device. She tries to stop him but it was too late. After it held his head for about 30 seconds they placed a charge and began to flee. Once far enough away they blow it up. All the teams were about to return to Earth safe and sound. It didn't take long for Jack to go ancient and start to say thing that one one know about. But soon Daniel was able to figure it out and found that Jack was trying to get them to go to a planet which they tried to dual 2 years ago.

"What do we do now" Daniel asked. "Let's see if Teal'c has a shio we could use" Sam said. "But will it be in time before Anubis arrives" Emma said. "It will be cutting it close' Same said. They met Teal'c and master Bra'tac on the ship along with everything Jack thought he needed. It took about a day to get to the planet. The whole planet was covered in lava but they did find an abnormality on the surface. The was a half dome which looked like it was once protected by a shield at one point. They put on their hazmat suits on and used the rings to get down their. Once down there it seemed like jack knew what to do. Farther in you could see a chair and jack sat in it. Suddenly there was a hologram of the galaxy on the ceiling. "It's all the planets the ancients ever colonized" Emma said. Then Earth showed up. "It's Earth the lost city is on Earth we were just their" Sam said. Jack nods and gets up from the chair. He kneels down and waves his hand over the floor and up comes a power source. Jack takes it and the team begin their journey home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the feedback i'm glad you like it so far.**

As they leave the fire planet Jack begins to put together some sort of device no one knew what it was for. Emma knelled down by her father "dad what is this" she asked him. Jack looked at her before speaking in ancient but somehow she knew what he was saying. "Oh ok" she said to him. Daniel walks over to her "how did you know what he was saying" he asked her. "I don't know i just did he says he going to use the rings to bore into the ice" she said to him. He looks at her and nods. Meanwhile on Earth Anubis had brought his armada he believed the people of Earth had ancient weapons which they did not. The hole seen looked scary even the president of the united states thought they all might die if sg1 didn't come back in time. Back on the cargo ship Teal'c had detected the armada. "How are we going to get passed without being detected" Sam asked. "We exist close to the atmosphere it's going to be as you call it a bumpy ride" Teal'c said. They existed from hyper space close to Earth and Teal'c was having a hard time bringing the nose of the cargo ship up but he did. They soon came to the place where Jack had told them to go but now their was another problem. Death gliders were coming from one side and more ships from the other. But soon they watched f-302s fly past and knew that the prometheus was their to help them. They began to use the rings to bore into the ice and soon it stopped.

Jack held the power source and all of sg1 was ready to use the rings to go down under the ice. The place looked similar to the fair planet. Just as Jack was about to go over to the chair a hologram of Anubis appeared "the weapons of the ancients are mine" he said. jack looked at him and went throw the hologram to place the power source. Just then two super soldier appeared and Sam and Emma began to fire first then Teal'c and Daniel. "Sir could you hurry up i don't know how much longer we can hold them off" Sam said just as Jack sat in the chair. The chair lit up and soon bright yellow lights came from the ground some of them surrounded the two soldier and the rest went to destroy all enemy ships. Anubis had been defeated. After that Jack tried to get up but fell. Emma rushed over to him "dad" she said. Emma knew what she had to do but could she even do it. She placed a head on his shoulder and began to concentrate on healing him. Her head soon started to glow and moments later Jack looked at everyone "what the hell happened" he said to them. They all smiled glad that her healing had worked. "I healed you" Emma said. Jack looked at her and smiled "thanks kid" he said to her. Now back at the SGC everyone cheered and congratulated sg1. Sam, Jack, and Emma all got promotions. Emma took a mini vacation just to unwind from everything that happened. Once back she volunteered for the Atlantis expedition which she hoped would help her in her quest in finding out who she was. Emma spent her time at the SGC and the Antarctica outpost. She love to watch Carson and Rodney go back and forth over the chair it made her laugh.

Six month later Emma was at the outpost when Daniel made a breakthrough he had found the address to the lost city. Emma was with Dr. Weir and Rodney when Daniel came in "just the people i need to see" he said before he left. They all looked at each other before he came back "follow me" he said and left again. In a separate room he tells them he found the gate address but first they needed Jacks approval.

Jack was soon contacted and was on his way over. Jack was in a helicopter with another man by the name of John Sheppard. He had short black hair ivory skin stood about 6 feet tall and was in his mid twenties. It took them about an hour from mcmurdo to the outpost. Now in the outpost Jack sees Daniel but then turns to John "don't touch anything" he said before leaving. John nods before looking around. In another room stood Rodney, Dr. Weir, Emma, and Daniel. "You have a go" Jack said. "It's not that simple we need the ZPM to power the gate" Daniel said. "It's a no go then we need the ZPM to power this outpost" Jack said. "We just need it to power the gate i'm sure Atlantis has more ZPM" Emma said. "Then this trip is going to be one way you have a go" Jack said. Meanwhile John was looking at the chair as Carson was telling him what it was before he sat in it and it activated. Carson rushes to get Dr. Weir. Jack comes running out with the rest "i said don't touch anything" Jack said. "I just sat down" John said to him. "Major picture where we are in the galaxy" Rodney said. John did just that a hologram of the galaxy was on the ceiling. Everyone was impressed. As Emma got a closer look at John she couldn't help but feel attracted to him in someway.

After getting John out of the chair him and Emma had some time to talk. "So O'Neill is your father" he said to her. "Yes you know we could use someone like you on this expedition" she said to him. "You think so it seems to me that you have enough people going already" John said to her. "Yes but you have the ancient gene and you activated the chair instantly we need someone like you" Emma said to him. "I guess so do you think we will met some ancients" he asked her. "You already have i'm an ancient" she said to him. "Thats amazing i knew their was something different about you" he said to her. Emma smiled she was liking him even more as they talked but that was short lived when Jack was ready to go back. Jack even talked John into going but John was still not sure but in the end he decided to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry i haven't posted in awhile my life became a little busy**

Finally the day has come the day where they would go to Atlantis. The SGC was full of people from all over the world. Emma walked through the hall looking at all the different people and the different equipment that they would be taking with them. Emma couldn't be more excited but she didn't let it show. In the last two weeks her and John had been talking and found that they had more in common then than they thought. It seemed that fate had brought them together. She made her way to the gate room and sees Lt. Bates arguing with Carson about him checking his stuff. "Lt let him check his things you would hate it if he forgot something that could save your life or someone else" Emma said. Bates looks at her and nods "yes sir" he said. Emma continues to look around when she spots John. "John it's good to see you here" Emma said to him. John smiles "you to i can't believe how many people are here" he said to her. "Yea they are from all over the world" Emma said to him. Emma was happy that he was going it meant that she could spend more time with him. Dr. Weir enters the gate room and gave a speech before the gate started to dial.

On the ramp was the MALP it was used to get video of the other side and to see if it was safe. Once the 8th chevron was locked and the gaye activated everyone cheered. The MALP went thru the gate once on the other side they could make out a large room and the air was safe to breath. Jack looked down at the gate room and seen Emma. He was going to miss not having her around. Jack went to the microphone "expedition team move out" he said to them. Some of the military personnel went first then everyone else. One the other side it was dark but you could make out that it was a large room. Suddenly lights began to turn on. Once there were lights on they could see some stairs that led to another floor which was the control room. Emma walks throw and looks around the place was amazing. She walks up the steps and looks around. John comes up as well and puts his hands up as something turns on "i didn't touch nothing" he said. "Relax major the entire complex is coming alive" Dr. Weir said. McKay took the sheets of the controls and got excited. Soon all the people and equipment were throw the gate. "Atlantis base offers greetings from the pegasus galaxy you may cut power to the gate" Emma said. Just the a champagne bottle comes thru the gate before it shut down. Everyone was exploring as more lights were coming on. Emma explored some and went 3 levels down and made a shocking discovery they were under water.

"Dr. Weir this is Colonel Emma Valdez could you meet me i'm three levels down from you" Emma said to her over the radio. "On my way" Weir said. Weir made her way down and was shocked to see water. "Were underwater" Weir said. "Id say were several hundred feet below the surface" Emma said. McKay shows up and tells them that Carson found something. They followed him to where Carson was and seen a hologram of a woman in white talking. She talked about a great war and how the had to submerge the city in order to save it. "There's someone stronger than the ancients i don't like it" Emma said. Then Peter walks in and whispers something to McKay and he tells Carson to stop. "Stop the forcefield hold back the water is failing if we don't figure something out soon were dead" he said to them as he rushes out of the room. Everyone made their way to the control room "how long do we have till the shield fails completely" Weir asked. "Maybe hours maybe days if we limit the amount of power we use" McKay said. "Can we use our own generators" Emma said. "It won't be enough power we need another ZPM" Rodney said. "Can we dial the gate" Emma asked. "There's not enough power to dial Earth" Rodney said. "What about in this galaxy" John asked. "Thats easy we have been able to find several gate address in the database" Rodney said. "Pick an address and start to dial" Weir said.

Rodney nods and picks an address and begins to dial. The gate activates John and Emma were going. Peter sends the MALP throw to find that it was dark and there was no activity around the gate. The team went thru the gate and they spread out to cover more area. Suddenly a little boy around 10 years old jumps out of the woods. Some time later another boy jumps out of the woods as well. Then a man jumps out "please they were only playing my names Halling" he said to him. "Im Colonel Emma Valdez" she said to him. "Are you here to trade" Halling asked. "Yes we're here to trade" Emma said. "Then Teyla would wish to meet with you" he said. Emma nods as some of the people stayed behind to guard the gate. Once in the camp Halling leds them to a tent. In the tent were some people and Teyla. She was 5 foot 4 with brown hair and olive skin. Teyla didn't like to trade with stranger so she got to know them. The next day Teyla and John went to look at a cave that held drawing of a great disaster she also told him about the wraith and how some of her people could sense them when they are close. John notices something on the ground and pick it up not knowing that he activates the small device. It was a necklace that Teyla lost when she was a little girl. He puts it on her and they leave to go back to camp when Teyla sensed that the wraith were close.

Both John and her began to run back as they see ships scanning the ground trying to pick people up. People were running for their lives tents were on fire. The ships soon left after not getting any people. Emma was healing the injured she didn't know how long she could keep this up as her energy was draining. John got everyone back to Atlantis as Weir was about to evacuate the city when it started to shake violently. Emma fell into John as he protected her from anything that might fall on her. "Im dialing a address" Peter said. "No wait we're moving" Weir said. You could see sunlight coming through the windows as the city began to rise to the surface. Now on the surface everyone looked out the windows but all they could see was open water. "Well now we have time" Weir said. After that everyone was putting the equipment away and trying to find homes for it.


	6. Chapter 6

. _ **Chapter 6**_

 **Guys i'm so sorry about the long wait to been a busy few months for me i'll try to post more for you i promise you that it just might take alittle longer then normal now on to the story.**

The next few days busy McKay was seeing what all the controls did while there were teams exploring some of the city. Teams were being formed Emma chose first and the people on her team were Zelenka Lorne and Cadman. John even got his team together which had Teyla McKay and Ford on it. Finally Dr. Weir gave the go ahead to start going off world. The first team to go throw was john's team but every time they went off world they were attacked by the wraith. Lt. Bates thought that it was Teyla who was telling the wraith where they where so he went behind john's back and went throw her thing only to find a necklace that was transmitting a signal that the wraith picked up. It wasn't Teyla's fault for she didn't know. One day Emma was out on the balcony looking out at the ocean when john joined her. "Hey" he said to her. "Hey John" she said back. "How you doing this fine lovely morning" he asks her. "I'm alright how about yourself" she asked. "Better now that i'm talking to you" he said. "Aww you're sweet" she said to him as she turned to face him. John places his hand on her cheek as he smiles "i am to the one i like and that's you" he said before kissing her and she kissed him back. A little while later Dr. Weir comes out.

"we have a new address for you to explore Teyla says she knows the people and they could become a potential trading partner" she says to them. "When do we leave" Emma asks her. "In two hours so get both your teams ready" Dr. Weir said to them. Weir did see them kissing but wasn't going to say anything as long as it did not affect their work she didn't care. Two hours later both teams were ready to go off world and soon the gate activated and they walked throw. On the other side there were fields and lots of trees it was an overall beautiful place. "Where are we going Teyla" John asks. "We have them find us" she says to him. "Ok so how do we know that they know we're here" Emma asks. "They already know" Teyla said. Soon a man about the age of forty with colonial style clothing comes walking out of the forest with a woman who looked to being in her early twenties wearing the same style of clothing. They all talked for a bit as Teyla introduced them as Sora and Tyurs. They took them back to their village. The negotiations for food were not going so well as John showed them how c4 could uproot a tree stump. John and Rodney went back to Atlantis to make sure it was ok with weir. "Are you nuts are we arms dealers now" she yelled. "No but we need the food unless you want to look else where" John said. "No tell them we accept" she said to him. With that John left with Rodney back to the planet where john decided to take a different way back to the village when Rodney picked up a strange reading. He points to a large barn and walked to it. They walked inside and moved some straw around they find a metal hatch.

John pulls the hatch open and they go down the ladder. John looks around and comes to a large metal door. The door opens to reveal a large underground cavern. Just then 3 genii soldiers walk up behind them. The soldiers take them to a room and take all their weapons and put them on the table. Cowen the leader of the genii people came and spoke with them and sometime later the rest if the team joined them. All were confused as to what was going on. Cowen seeing as the team had more advanced weapons they could help in killing all the wraith. Cowen showed them around the bunker and explained to them about the genii building a nuke and using in while the wraith slept but didn't know that they had all awakened. "We plan to attack while they sleep" Cowen said. "That may no longer be an option" Teyla said. "Please explain" Cowen asked. "Me and several if my people had been captured it was a rescue mission i am alive today because if them and as a result if that rescue" Teyla said. "You awakened them" Cowen said. "Yes" Teyla said. Everyone from the genii side were angered by this has they hoped to get to the wraith before then but as always John convinced Cowen that they could work together. The plan was to go on a wraith ship download information and get out but the plan goes south.

Teyla was walking with Tyrus when one of the people who were cocooned on the wall wakes up asking for help. Teyla gies to help the man when Tyrus stops her. Tyrus shots the man as wraith guards come toward them. A wraith fires his stunner rifle at him and it hits Tyrus. The alarm sounds throughout the ship and Teyla is forced to leave Tyrus. Everyone gets back to the jumper and they leave. Sometime later they arrive at the genii homeworld. Everyone gets off the jumper as sora tyrus daughter comes up to them "where's my father" she asks. Cowen walks over to her with sorrow on his face "he did not survive" he told her. "What happened" she asks. "I think we should find out take aim" he said. Many genii soldiers come out of the tree line weapons raised at the Atlantis team who also raise their weapons. "I thought we were finally starting to get along" john said to them. Cowen looks at Teyla "she killed Tyrus" Cowen said. "No i didn't" she said to him. "By leaving him you just as well killed him yourself" cowen said. "He shot a person we were trying to save" Teyla said. "It was your mistake for trying to save anyone you jeopardized the mission" he said. Cowen took the wraith data storage device out of his pocket "and we will be keeping this" he said. "You're the one making the mistake" john said. "And your ship and all the c4 you have" cowen said.

The Atlantis team wasn't going to give in to his demands they already had a plan in place. "Is this all you ever wanted to use us" Teyla said. "For your efforts i will spear your lives" he said. "Gee thanks" Emma said. "And your weapons" Cowen said. "I think not" Emma said. "We have the advantage colonel" Cowen said. "Yeah well we lied too jumpers two and three execute" Emma said into her radio. Soon two more jumper decloak the genii are in amazement. "You really didn't think we only had one ship tell your people to stand down and nobody gets hurt" Emma said. Cowen is reluctant to do as Emma said. "Jumper two prepare to fire on my word" she said. "Wait do you promise to leave" Cowen asks. "Well that's the plan" John said. Emma walks over over to Cowen and takes the data storage device from him. "You don't want to make an enemy of the genii" Cowen said. "Same here" Emma said. The team gets on the jumper and leaves. Back on Atlantis Dr. Weir finds Emma out on the balcony "we have been able to get some information off that device it looks like their are over 22 hive ships in our quadrant of the pegasus galaxy" Dr. Weir said. "22 thats alot" Emma said. "But their more else where how many we don't know yet" weir said. "All we can do is prepare ourselves as best as we can" Emma Said.


End file.
